jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ Dunkle Truppe / Dark Trooper Die DT kommt ca. 3 mal im SW-Universum vor und jedesmal sind es 3 Verschiedene. Die aus Dark Forces gelten als Canonisch. Ich währe sehr stark dafür den Artikel dann aufzuspalten. Das mache ich dann morgen --Modgamers 21:18, 4. Jan 2007 (CET) :Kein Problem. Kannst du ruhig machen. Ich kenne mich nicht so sehr mit der Dunklen Truppe aus, da sie ja nur in Video- und Computerspielen vorkommt. Da ich eher wenige und selten Videospiele zocke, bin ich wohl der falsche Ansprechpartner für die Dunkle Truppe. Damals habe ich mich nur in die Diskussion eingemischt, weil es ja um die grundsätzliche Frage Englisch oder deutscher Titel? ging. Wenn du den Artikel erweitern oder verbessern möchtest, bin ich der letzte, der etwas dagegen haben sollte :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:25, 4. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Nexte Woche oder so könn wir DES hier ja mal machen... --Modgamers 01:12, 3. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Wie meinst du das mit wir? Soll ich da etwa auch was machen und wenn ja, was denn? :) --Little Ani Admin 01:14, 3. Feb 2007 (CET) Tippfehler Wollte nur erwähnen das du dich auf deiner Benutzerseite im ersten Absatz bei Baden-Württemberg vertippt hast Gruß Benutzer:Bulletproof :Ups! Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Das hätte da wohl noch ewig so dagestanden :) :Danke vielmals... :Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:39, 5. Jan 2007 (CET) Danke Erstmal mal danke für die nette Begrüßung! Werd mir Mühe geben das was ich weiß online zu bringen. Muss mich aber erst noch nen bisschen mit den ganzen Optionen vertraut machen und wahrscheinlich üben. Aber wird schon. Danke nochmal M.f.G Avenger Leader P.S. Wenn ich Hilfe brauch die ich nicht in der Anleitung finde, kann ich dich fragen? ( falls ich diese Antwort irgendwie an die falsche Stelle geschickt habe, dann entschuldigung ) :Kein Problem. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst kannst du dich - bei was auch immer - an mich wenden. Ich helfe dir dann gerne weiter. Grundsätzlich ist deine Antwort genau richtig gesetzt. Du musst dir also keine Gedanken machen. Es ist nur üblich, dass man die Antwort unter den ursprünglichen Beitrag schreibt. So wie in einem Forum etwa. Ein Tipp zum Einstieg: Immer wenn du ~~~~, also 4 Tilden, in deinen Beitrag schreibst, verwandelt die Wiki nach dem abspeichern diese 4 Tilden in deine persönliche Unterschrift. So verwandelt sich "--~~~~" nach dem Klick auf Seite speichern in "--Little Ani Admin 21:43, 18. Jan 2007 (CET)". Das ist praktisch um längere Diskussion besser nachvollziehen zu können oder bei Abstimmungen eine gültige Stimme abzugeben. Ich wünsche dir noch ganz viel Spaß beim Stöbern und Lesen sowie beim Schreiben und Gestalten. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:43, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) Rechte der Bilder MORGEN, sag mal die rechte an den film-bildern, roman-covern (der comics usw.) liegen die nicht bei den film-gesellschaften bzw. verlagen. dürft ihr die hier überhaupt einbauen?? MasterJedi :Bisschen sehr spät für "Morgen", oder? Die Rechte der Bilder liegen in der Tat bei den jeweiligen Herausgebern und anderen Inhabern, zusammengefasst also Lucasfilm. Bei näheren Informationen empfiehlt es sich unsere Lizenzbestimmungen durchzulesen. Dazu gibt es zu sagen, dass ich kein Rechtsanwalt bin und für Detailfragen wohl nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner bin. Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:02, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) ::ich habe bei dir mal nachgefragt da du einen ganzen haufen an bilden raufgeladen hast und hier admin bist. also ich habe meine zweifel ob die rechtsanwaelte der firmen das auch so sehen... na, ja wie dem auch sei. (morgen ist immer dan wenn ich aufstehe und das war erst vor einer stunde ;-)) mfg MasterJedi 23:22, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) Veränderter Artikel Hallo Little Ani. Ich habe bei meiner erweiterten Auflistung der Sith im Artikel über sie die Sternchen weggemacht und die deutliche Fragestellung gegeben, ob Desann als Sith zu bezeichnen ist. Warum hast du das rückgängig gemacht? Was haben die Sternchen vor einer Verlinkung denn zu bedeuten? Und sie dir doch bitte einmal im Artikel Sith die Diskussion über Desann näher an und schreib mir deine Meinung.E.B 02:22, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) :Entschuldigt, dass ich mich einmische. Nun, die Sternchen machen aus den Namen eine Aufzählung, was du vielleicht aus Schreibprogrammen wie Word kennst. Was Desann betrifft: Sicherlich folgte Desann dem Weg der Sith, ist aber niemals selbst zu einem Meister geworden. Er ist deshalb "nur" ein Dunkler Jedi. Zwar lässt sich nicht genau definieren, wann ein Anhänger der Dunklen Seite zum "Sith" oder "Sith-Lord" wird, aber meistens ist dies mit der Annahme des Titels "Darth" einhergegangen - was sich innerhalb von mehr als 5000 Jahren nicht verändert hat. Ich hoffe, das hat dir etwas geholfen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 03:21, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Du, das war mehr ein versehen, denn wie du ja bestimmt gesehen hast, habe ich deine alte Version wiederhergestellt. Als Admin hat man so einen Knopf, mit dem man eine Bearbeitung mit einem Klick rückgängig machen kann. Und bevor ich kapiert habe, warum du die Sternchen weggemacht hast, habe ich eben auf diesen Knopf gedrückt. Was Desann angeht, darfst du mich nicht fragen, da ich mit der ganzen Jedi-Knight-Reihe nicht so vertraut bin. Aber was Ben Kenobi, schreibt solltest du auf die Goldwaage legen. Immerhin ist er in diesem Gebiet der Experte :) Also, sorry nochmal... Gruß Little Ani Admin 09:22, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Jau!E.B 10:37, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::Danke für die Blumen, Ani! Ich helfe immer gerne. Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 11:36, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) Hör mal Little Ani, als Administrator sprecht ihr euch ja ab, wie ihr gesagt habt. Ich bräuchte Kontakt zu RC-9393, da ich in seiner Benutzerdiskussion eine für mich wichtige Fragestellung gegeben habe, ohne die ich das Spiel nicht beginnen kann. Wann ist er denn wieder zu erreichen? E.B 13:17, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) :Hi E.B! Falls es um KotOR oder Jedi Knight geht, kannst du dich an mich wenden. Falls du ICQ besitzen solltest, kannst du mich gerne darüber kontaktieren. Meine Daten stehen auf meiner Benutzerseite. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:23, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Tut mir Leid, ich kann dir auch nicht genau sagen, wann er wieder kommt. Das einzigste was ich dir anbieten kann ist, dass du ihm vielleicht eine eMail schreibst. -> E-Mail an RC-9393 schreiben Eine andere Möglichkeit ihn zu erreichen, besteht momentan leider nicht. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:24, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) Na ich werde eben warten. Ich will ihm ja auch nicht auf die Nerven fallen.E.B 13:27, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) :Hallo EB, ich bin da und arbeite mich gerade durch die letzten 4 Tage Jedipedia. Antwort zu Deiner Kotor-Frage gibt's auf Ben Kenobis Benutzerdiskussionsseite unter "Streben nach unermeßlicher Macht". Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 21:41, 22. Jan 2007 (CET) Mein Artikel Hallo, Little Ani! Ich kann dir leider, was du über meinen Artikel gesagt hast, nicht zustimmen: Die Hintergründe bzw. die Absicht des Klonkrieges wird nur durch den Film nicht ganz deutlich. Wer erinnert sich denn z.B. noch an das Gespräch von Count Dooku und Obi-Wan Kenobi in Episode II? ("Was wäre, wenn ich euch sagen würde, dass die Republik unter der Führung eines Sith-Lords stände?") Diese wichtige Hintergrund-Information, die Obi-Van die Zukunft offenbart, "rauscht" an den Fans / Filmguckern vorbei und mit ihr und vielen anderen Hintergrundinformationen kann man das Star Wars - Geflecht schließlich etwas besser durchschauen. Nicht zu Letzt ist dieser Artikel für die Leser wichtig, da Star Wars mit den Episoden IV, V, VI und nicht mit den Episoden I, II und III begann (sicherlich dir bekannt). Der Artikel soll einfach die objektive Wirkung des Films verdeutlichen. :Ich stimme dir in deinen Punkten zu 1.000 Prozent zu. Aber dein Abschnitt hat einen groben Riss durch die Handlung von Die Rache der Sith aufgezeigt. Da waren keine Verknüpfungen zur originalen Trilogie, keine richtigen Hintergründe, sondern nur das, was im Artikel längst behandelt wurde. Das waren keine Hintergrundinformationen. Da braucht man nur den Film anschauen und man weiß genau so viel, wie du geschrieben hast. Da bracht man nicht den Hintergrund zu sehen. Irgendwie verstehe ich diesen Abschnitt nicht. Deine Mühe bei aller Liebe, aber ich denke nicht, dass der Artikel diese Doppelung braucht, ganz im Gegenteil. Stecke deine kostbare Zeit doch in Artikel, die es viel nötiger haben... oder du kannst deine Informationen in den Handlungsabschnitt einbauen. Oder du bennenst die Überschrift um und gehst tatsächlich mehr auf die Hintergründe und Verknüpfungen zwischen den einzelnen Filmen ein. Probiers mal aus, ich werde es nicht gleich wieder entfernen :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:02, 22. Jan 2007 (CET) Artikel Hi! Ich habe einen neuen Artikel geschrieben / ergänzt. Ich hoffe, dass dieser mehr deinen Ansprüchen gleicht Speederbike. Ich möchte mich außerdem für mein Verhalten gegenüber des "Hintergrunds-Texts" entschuldigen. Ich bin sehr ergeizig und möchte meinen einfach Lesern alles offenbaren, was ich weiß und was ich für wichtig halte! KUS-Freak :Kein Problem! Ehrgeiz ist eine Tugend, die wir alle hier haben. Den Ehrgeiz eine große SW-Enzyklopädie aufzubauen. Im Grunde verrückt, da es so ein großes Spektrum an Themen und Details gibt, aber der Ehrgeiz bringt uns Tag für Tag diesem Ziel ein Stück näher. Es gibt viele Artikel hier, die einfach schrecklich sind. Die Rache der Sith zählt da noch zu den Besten. :) Der Artikel Speederbike war und ist auf jeden Fall überfällig und hat jede Bearbeitung nötig. --Little Ani Admin 22:12, 22. Jan 2007 (CET) Kurze Frage Wie erstellt man einen Steckbrief? KUS-Freak 12:34, 24. Jan 2007 (CET) :Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Klicke einfach auf folgenden Link: Vorlage:Benutzer Nun folge den Anweisungen schrittweise... :#Markiere den Text in dem hellblauen Kasten mit deiner Maus und mache darauf einen Rechtsklick. :#Nun klickst du auf Kopieren damit du den Text aus dem hellblauen Kasten in deine Zwischenablage kopierst. :#Öffne deine Benutzerseite und klicke auf dem oberen Reiter auf bearbeiten. :#Im Bearbeiten-Fenster deiner Benutzerseite machst du nun einen Rechtsklick, um den kopierten Text aus der Zwischenablage auf deine Benutzerseite einzufügen. :#Jetzt hast du den Text auf deiner Benutzerseite. Füge in jeder Zeile nach dem "=" deine persönliche Angabe ein, z.B. |Geschlecht=männlich. Du kannst jede Zeile ausfüllen, oder auch welche freilassen. Lässt du Zeilen frei, wird der Steckbrief nach dem abspeichern dementsprechend kürzer. Die Angaben |HFarbe=, |NFarbe= und |SFarbe= kannst du mit den Codes aus der Bedienungsanleitung von Vorlage:Benutzer (ganz nach unten scrollen) ausfüllen. So bekommt dein Steckbrief die Farbe deiner Wahl. :#Wenn du alles ausgefüllt hast, klickst du auf den Button Vorschau zeigen unter dem Bearbeiten Fenster. Wenn alles gut aussieht und du zufrieden bist, klickst du einfach noch auf Seite speichern und deine Benutzerseite wird abgespeichert. Fertig! :Wenn du noch Fragen dazu hast... nur zu. Ich helfe dir weiter oder greife bei Bedarf auch selber ein, um die Vorlage auf deiner Seite einzubinden. Natürlich nur wenn du damit einverstanden bist. Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:59, 24. Jan 2007 (CET) Löschungen Warum löschst du denn als den Beitrag? Die Rebellenschiffe, sowie die der neuen Republik werden zusammengefasst. DarthMomse 01:00, 3. Feb 2007 (CET) :Das hat niemand gesagt. Außerdem sind es zwei unterschiedliche Regierungen, auch wenn die eine aus der anderen hervorgeht. --Modgamers 01:03, 3. Feb 2007 (CET) ::DarthMomse! Nein, das werden sie nicht. Es sind zwei verschiedene Mächte, die zu unterschidlichen Zeiten auftreten. Das hat nichts mit dem anderen zu tun und deshalb hat Modgamers auch zwei verschiedene Listen dafür gemacht. Genau deshalb musst du das mit anderen absprechen. Die anderen haben sich auch ihr Zeugs gedacht, als sie das angelegt haben. --Little Ani Admin 01:05, 3. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Nunja, das war zu aller erst nicht meine Idee. Jemand anderes hat dies getan. Jetzt habe ich die kompletten Kategorien so aufgebaut, dass es passt. Außerdem, wer will die einzelnen Schiffe den außereinanderhalten. Die werden übernommen. Mehr erfährt man ja dazu im Beitrag. Von mir aus kann es so bleiben. DarthMomse 01:07, 3. Feb 2007 (CET) Wicket Hi, ähm ich hatte die Rede bei dem Ewok Wicket geschrieben. Du hst geschrieben das die Rede ohne Quellenangaben da nicht stehen darf, ist ja verständlich, aber ich hatte keine dazu geschrieben weil eine schon dranstand, nämlich Star Wars: Die Rückkehr der jediritter. Die Rede kommt jetzt halt im Roman vor, deshalb habe ich gedacht das die angegebene Quelle reichen würde. Soll ich jetzt eine neue Quelle machen und dann halt Roman dazuschreiben oder kann ich die Rede dann doch so reinstellen? Bulletproof :Ja, einfach einen neuen Link mit dem Zusatz Roman eintragen. Also: Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman). Findest du nicht, dass eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Rede besser ist als ein so langes Zitat? Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:40, 9. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Gut, danke dann mach ich das so. Die Idee einer Zusammenfassung ist mir gar nicht gekommen! Eventuell mach ich das ja noch ein anderes mal, vorerst würde ich das so stehen lassen (mir gefällts so eher ein bischen besser, glaub ich) wäre das ok? Bulletproof :::Natürlich ist es das! Ich meinte nur, dass es vielleicht anschaulicher wäre, das kurz zusammenzufassen als ganze Textpassagen zu zitieren. Aber mach dir keinen Kopf :) --Little Ani Admin 20:49, 9. Feb 2007 (CET) Im eigenen Interesse Moin... Wikipedia hat mich nu für 3 Tage gesperrt. Vielleicht zu recht, vielelicht auch nicht. Naja, ich steh somit der Jedipedia uneingeschrenkt zur Verfügung. --Modgamers 10:12, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) :Naja, ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich da freuen soll oder nicht, immerhin bist du ja gesperrt und andererseits mehr auf der Jedipedia unterwegs! :) Bei uns bist du immer willkommen. Was hast du denn bei der Wikipedia so Schlimmes angestellt, damit sie dir gleich eine Sperre reinhauen? Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:15, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Versammt... ich hatte grad ne ziemlich lange Erklärung geschieben... und dann hab ich ausversehn das Fenster Weggeklickt ... *kopf->tisch* --Modgamers 10:53, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Ach verdammt, hätte mich wirklich interessiert... :) --Little Ani Admin 11:03, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) ::So, nochmal. Es geht hierbei um den Babelstreit. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Löschaktion die sehr Fragwürdig durchgeführt wurde. Es began damit, das sich eine Fraktion zum Erhalt der guten Sitten gebildet hatte. Diese waren der Auffasung das die unzähligen Babels die es gibt, nicht zur Wiki passen würden und ein falsches Licht auf die Wiki wirft. Naja wers glaubt. Jedenfalls haben diese sich als erstes Babels vorgenommen, welche man vielleicht als Sexistisch und/oder Frauenfeindlich auffassen könnte. Dieser Benutzer mag Rothaarige Frauen ect. . Nun konnte man bei einigen dieser Babels unterumständen sagen Ja sie könnten sexistisch sein. Jedenfalls wurden gegen diese Babels ein Schnellöschantrag gestellt. Nun sollte nach den Wikiregeln, eine 7 Tage lange Löschdiskussion stattfinden. Diese wurde aber umgangen, als ein Admin, der auch Teil der Clique war (wie amn diese Fraktion auch nennt), einfach nach 2 Stunden die ganzen Babels gelöscht hat. Beründung war weil ich es kann. Somit konnte neiemand richtig über den Stein des Anstoßes diskutieren. Doch diese Regelwiedrige Löschung reichte für eine andere Diskussion. Im laufe dieser hinkent viele Begründungen der Babel Gegner doch ziemlich. Selsbt das Sexismus Argument war oft nur halbherzig dargelegt, und dann auch nur von zwei Benutzerinen, wo man doch meienn könnte, dass bei sowas ein riesieger Stum der Entrüsstung der weiblichen Benutzerschaft folgen müsste. ::Jedenfalls gesah dies doch unter sehr dubiosen umständen. Spätistens hier war die Wikipedia für mich gestorben. Denn wenn in einem ansich Demokratischen System sich eine kleine Gruppe (Oligarichie) mit ihrer Meinung gegen die Mehrheit durchsetzten kann, ohne das es die anderen Regierungsträger (Benutzer, Admins) stört, dann ist das für mich keine Demokratie. Zusätzlich zu den Babels die gelöscht wurden, vielen auch ander Babels die mit der Thematik nichts zu tuen hatten im Mülleimer und am schlimmsten war, als sie die Unterseite eiens Benutzers gelöscht hatten, welche als Sammelstelle für ALLE Babelbausteien diente, die sogennante Libro-Liste. Die hatte damit ja wirklich nichts zu tun, wurde aber dennoch gelöscht und mit einem Was die Wikipedia nicht ist Link versehen. ::Man könnte also zurecht meinen, dass die Clique einen Kreuzzug gegen die Babels ausgerufen hat. So sah dies die Pro-Babel Fraktion, welcher ich auch angehörte. Natürlci hist die Sicht der Dinge doch recht Subjektiv, doch habe ich die Dinge versucht so darzustellen wie sie waren, und nur um eine Subjektive interpretation erweitert. Naja, ein paar Monate später, ich schaute nur noch eher selten in die Wiki rein, fing eine neue Löschaktion an. Diesmal vielen alle irgendwie Politischen Babels den Löschern zum Opfer. Auf einer Benutzerdiskussionsseite wurde nun der Admin der dies Vornahm mal zur Rede gestellt. Ich hab ihn mal pauschal zur Clique zugeordnet. Dies war ausserdem mein erster Komemntar auf der Wiki, für Monate. Er meitne aber, dass er nicht dazugehöre. Jedenfalls erfreute mich dies und meinte nur, dass ich nach dem Babelprogrom doch schon etwas Paranoid sei. ::OK OK. es ist nicht grad der beste Vergleich und man hätte sicherlich was Geistreicheres schreiben können. Dennoch wurden einige, so auch ich, den verdacht nicht los, dass es nicht um Sexismus oder um möglicherweise Rufschädigende Elemente für die Wikipedia, oder sonst was handelt, sondern schlichtweg um die Löschung der Babels so wei sie immoment waren. Das dies der Fall war, ließen auch einige Babel-Gegner erkenne, als sie dies schlichtweg zugaben. Natürlich hätte man was anderes schreiben können. Doch kann ich diesen Vergleich doch herleiten. ::Also ein Progrom ist wie wir ja wissen, eine Volkshetzung gegen anders Gläubige oder gegen Leute anderer Herkunft. Im spezielen wird damit oft die Reichsprogromnacht 1938 im Nationalsozialismus gemeint. Hierbei wurde der Anschlag eines jüdischen Exillanten auf den Deutschen Außenminister/Botschafter in Paris als Vorwand genommen um im damaligen Deutschen Reich jüdische Häuser, Geschäfte und Synagogen zu zerstören. Hierbei wurden viele jüdische Bürger getötet und etlicher verloren ihr Hab und Gut. Nun stellte ich den durchaus gewagten Vergleich mit den Babels an. Unter einem nichtigen Vorwand werden unzählige Babels gelöscht. Dies wird so dargestellt, dass eine Mehrheit für die Löschung ist und sie wird gandenlos durchgeführt. Und am ende sind die Babellisten schuld. ::Natürlich, ist der Verlust der Babels nicht ganz so dramatisch und der Vergleich stimmt nicht 100% und ist natürlich Geschichtsbehaftet. Dennoch erinnern nicht nur mich die Vorgehensweise dieser Oligarchen schon ein wenig daran. Doch hierfür wurde ich nicht gesperrt. Ich hatte nur den Vergleich aufgestellt, aber halt mit der Aktion und nicht mit irgendwelchen Benutzern. Egal.. ein paar Tage später erhielt ich folgende Antwort (ich heiße da übrigens wie hier). Naja, sie hat dies anscheinend als Angiff auf sich aufegfasst... es war aber nur der Vorgang gemeint. Egal. Die Antwort darauf von mir... naja Ok, sie ist sicherlich kein Vorbild für Diskussions Kultur. Doch wenn man das Reduziert, kann man als Persönlichen Angiff nur Schätzen und sowas hinterhältiges wie du werten. Ihre unterstellung ich hätte kein Hirn und die androhung von Gewalt hingegen sind eindeutig beleidigend gemeint und sicherlich heftiger als meine beiden Sachen. ::Für diese beiden Sachen erhielt ich die Sperre. Nun geschehen hier aber ein paar Fehler. 1. Sie Verwechselt einen Progrom mit dem Holocaust 2. Sie unterstellt mir, dass sich dies auf SIE PERSÖNLICH bezieht, was es nicht tut. ::Als nächstes trägt sie dies vo einem Ausschuss vor http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Vandalismusmeldung#Benutzer:Modgamers.7CModgamers, welcher mich für Schuldigbefindet, ohne mich auch nur im Geringsten verteidugen, äußern oder sowstwas zu können. Was ist denn das bitte schön? ::Zusätzlich kann man sich fragen; Woher bitte schön soll ich den wissen das ihre Familie im KZ war? Es steht nicht auf ihrer Benutzerseite, noch auf ihrer Stirn. Tut mir ja leid wenn sie das als Beleidigend auffaste, dass ist aber schlichtweg Pech weil ich dies ja nicht wissen konnte und sie aber auch schlichtweg nicht gemeint war. Meine einen Großeltern, wurden z.B. aus Stettin, einer Stadt in Hinterpommern, vertrieben und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die russischen oder polischen Soldeten nett drum betene wurden. Mein Großvater sollte beim Kriegsende noch als Pilot verheitzt werde. Mein anderer Großvater, weiß ich nicht mal was er war. Ich weiß nur das er nach dem Krieg zum Säufer wurde und meien Oma und meine Mutter öfters verprügelte. Meine Oma war im Krieg noch ein kleines Kind und war als Hamburgerin den Bombenangriffen und den Tieffliegern der Alliierten Luftwaffe zu kämpfen. Sie hat heute noch panische Angst und kauert sich manchmal schreiend auf den Boden, wenn sie ein Propellerflugzeug auch nur hört. Meine Familie ist zwar nicht im KZ gestorben, dennoch soll sie mir nichts von den Folgen des Krieges und des Nationalsozialismus erzählen, denn davon kann wohl jede Familie eine Geschichte erzählen. ::Das ich nun 3 Tage gesprert werden, ohne wirklich Nachvollziehbaren Grund und ohne sich slebst verteideigien zu könen, finde ich eien Frechheit und das sie hingegen Ungestraft davon kommt, noch eine viel schlimmere. Man kann sagen hey Progrom ist nicht wirklixch das Wort erster wahl und es stimtm bedingt, doch bei dieser Sperrung total grundlos missbraucht. --Modgamers 11:59, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Ach du meine Güte! Was geht den in der Wikipedia ab? Als ich da gelesen habe, dass sich eine Clique gegen die Verbreitung bestimmter Babels einsetzt, konnte ich mir ein Lachen echt nicht mehr verkneifen. :D Ich weiß nicht genau, wie diese Babels ausgesehen haben, aber lächerlich ist es allemal. Schon alleine, dass so eine hitzige Diskussion daraus hervorgeht. Der Fehler liegt ganz klar daran, dass der zuständige Admin bei der Löschdikussion nicht die 7-Tage-Frist eingehalten hat. Eine Begründung „Weil ich es kann!“ ist schlichtweg eine Zumutung und überhaupt nicht so hinzunehmen. Aber natürlich muss man auch schauen, was das für Babels sind und wie stark die Beschwerden darüber sind. Bei einer solchen Diskussion kann man nicht immer alles abstimmen lassen, denn wenn sich einer Beschwerd, da er sich duch diese Babels verletzt fühlt, muss das auch geregelt werden. Für mich klingt das aber auf jeden Fall wieder, wie nach einer vorschnellen Handlung eines Admin, der sich im Nachhinein zu rechtfertigen versucht. :::Dein Vergleich mit einem Progrom ist echt nicht angemessen, aber es gleich mit einer Sperre zu bestrafen ist zu hart. Gewaltandrohung finde ich weitaus schlimmer als ein unangemessener Vergleich mit der deutschen Geschichte. Meiner Meinung nach gehört diesem Benutzer:JDCJ ebenso eine Sperre verpasst. :::Ich war selbst mal aktiv in der Wikipedia aktiv. Und genauso wie du es mit den Babels erlebt hast, wurden bei mir zahlreiche Star-Wars-Artikel gelöscht und ausdiskutiert. Trotz deutlicher Mehrheit und merkwürdiger Löschbegründungen, wurden Artikel gelöscht. Dies scheint eine Krankheit zu sein in der Wikipedia... da kann man manchmal nur noch den Kopf schütteln! --Little Ani Admin 12:26, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Ob der Vergleich haltbar ist, sei mal dahingestellt, aber sie denkt und ist auch damit durchgekommen, dass dies ein direkter Angriff auf ihrer Familie ist. Das ist einfach lachhaft. Dennoch hat dies Clique doch schon ein paar NS methoden angewendet. Nicht nur ein Benutzer hat daraufhin die Wikipedia verlassen. Algemein werden sie schon als Lösch-Faschisten bezeichent. Sie haben dies auch nicht wirklich dementiert... dennoch wundert es mich nicht im geringsten das ich ne Sperre kriege und sie (JDCJ ist eien Frau) wieder Unangetasstet bleibt... naja, wie gesagt in der Wiki treiben sich schon ein haufen Spinner rum. --Modgamers 12:32, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Ja, das habe ich auch schon zu genüge feststellen müssen. Für mich ist es auch unbegreiflich, dass JDCJ trotz der Androhung von Schlägerei keine Sperre bekommt! Was wirst du nach den drei Tagen nun machen? --Little Ani Admin 12:57, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::::Dieser Erklärung da oben etwas abändern und mal dem Sperrer zuschicken.. oder so... vielleicht auch nix... mal schauen --Modgamers 13:00, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::::Wenn man das so liest, kann man ja froh sein, nicht in der Wikipedia aktiv zu sein. Obwohl ich die WP als Wissensquelle schätze - naja, oftmals kann man sie auch nur benutzen, wenn man schon viel über ein Thema weiß - scheint das Betriebsklima doch recht... hm... angespannt zu sein - um nicht zu sagen angestachelt. Da freue ich mich doch, über sowas herrlich Triviales wie Star Wars schreiben zu können und hier in einer Community zu sein, die super miteinander arbeiten und auch noch diskutieren kann. Vielleicht solltest du dich aus der WP fernhalten, Modgamers, damit du dich nicht mehr unnötig ärgern musst. Was deinen Vergleich mit dem Pogrom betrifft, ist der Begriff aufgrund seiner Geschichtsträchtigkeit zwar wirklich nicht sehr klug gewählt (der "Kreuzzug" hätte es auch getan), trifft den Kern allerdings schon, beachtet man den dazugehörigen Wikipedia-Artikel. Aber egal - einfach nicht mehr drüber aufregen! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 23:06, 14. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::::::@Modgamers: Sie hat ihre Wut von den Nazis auf dich projiziert. Wenn du mich fragst, ergibt das überhaupt keinen Sinn. Lass dich also nicht ärgern und akzeptiere ihre Ignoranz. Gruß, Premia Admin 01:02, 15. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::::::Keine sorge.. hab andere dinge gefunden über die ich mich aufregen kann. Bild:;-).gif --Modgamers 08:06, 15. Feb 2007 (CET) Copyright (Position) Imho ist es übersichtlicher, das Copyright-Banner ans Ender der Bildbeschreibung zu setzen, weil es ja für den Benutzer nicht wichtig ist. Oder meinst du, dass es unbedingt eine prominente Position haben muss? - Obi-Wan K. Admin 21:40, 14. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ist mir eigentlich völlig egal, wo der Banner ist; Hauptsache er ist auf der Seite zu sehen :) Aber wenn dir das besser so gefällt, kann ich das auch umstellen, ist kein Problem. Aber verzeih mir, wenn ich jetzt bei den bereits bearbeiteten Bildseiten das so stehen lasse wie ich es bisher gemacht habe. ;) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:45, 14. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ja, natürlich, kein Problem! :) Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es recht ist, wenn ich das so rum machen. Alles klar! - Obi-Wan K. Admin 21:48, 14. Feb 2007 (CET) Witz komm raus, du bist umzingelt ! Meintest du das mit den falschen Kreisen in der Sprachdiskussion ernst? Dann schau dir mal unter "www.youtube.com" das Musikvideo von "Ikko Frisch" an. Dann lernst du meinen groben Humor kennen. :) E.B 17:56, 16. Feb 2007 (CET) :Der Begriff „falsche Kreise“ ist dehnbar. Ich kann mal sagen, dass ich weitestgehend normal bin... Die Videos von Eko Fresh sind eigentlich alle etwas sinnleer; grober Humor hin oder her. Überhaupt steh ich nicht so auf Aggro-Zeugs und Ghetto-Gedudel bzw. -Gerappe. Die sind alle so möchtegern cool, meine Meinung. Unterhalten wir uns nicht ein wenig tehmenfremd, auf Star Wars bezogen meine ich? ;) Naja, ist ja egal. --Little Ani Admin 18:03, 16. Feb 2007 (CET) Nicht der bekannte Eko Fresh, sondern Ikko Frisch. Das sind Jugendliche, die auch mal losrappen. Zieh dir das bei youtube.com rein man. :) Kurze Gespräche können auch ruhig themenfremd sein, finde ich. E.B 18:10, 16. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ich habe mir nun das Video angesehen, zumindest das, das ich unter Ikko Fresh gefunden habe. Und ich denke auch das du das meintest. Naja, wie finde ich das Video? Die Gang ist zweifelsohne verrückt oder so etwas in der Art. Ich fand das Video sehr lustig, besonders bei der Szene im Kuhstall hab ich mich nicht mehr gefangen vor lachen. Aber Cool finde ich das nicht, eher lächerlich... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:34, 16. Feb 2007 (CET) Genau das meinte ich. "F....., Geld, Drogen, Nutten" Yeah!!!!!! Das schau ich mir noch öfter an. Ich finde es auch nicht cool. Mit so was kann man nur Idioten beeindrucken. Aber es standen mir die Tränen in den Augen vor Lachen. Besonders bei den Handpuppen. Schön das du auch diese Form von Humor verstehst. Schau dir mal die letzten Beiträge der heiligen Klingonen und meine Fragen an. Ich will deine Meinungn wissen. E.B 18:42, 16. Feb 2007 (CET) Sorry kommt nicht mehr vor ich bessere meine Ausdrucksweise! Aber nur für Star Wars! --Heiliger Klingone 19:03, 16. Feb 2007 (CET) :Das will ich hoffen. Wirklich sehr freundlich von dir, dass du dich dafür entschuldigst :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:06, 16. Feb 2007 (CET) Individuelles Schiff - Infobox Wolltest du nicht schon vor ein paar wochen sie fertig machen ? Wollt nur nochmal nachfragen Bild:;-).gif Hier das ganze bei WP --Modgamers 13:27, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) :Oje, das habe ich ganz vergessen. Ich mach mich sofort daran. Okay? Sorry... ;) Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:28, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Jut, kannst noch ein paar zusätzliche Spalten wie bei WP hinzufügen, die sich direkt auf diese Schiff beziehen (zB. Erste Sichtung usw.) dafür kannst du wiederum ander Spalten weglassen die sich ja auf den Schiffstyp beziehen. --Modgamers 14:08, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Habe ich doch gemacht mit Besitzer, Modifiziert, Kommandanten, erlebte Schlachten und so... erste Sichtung kann ich noch ergänzen. Was soll ich den genau rausschmeißen? :) --Little Ani Admin 14:11, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Das auch weider ne gute Frage, so Geschwindigkeit würd ich drin lassen, weil das sind Sachen die man auch wirklich fidnen kann das diese Verändert werden konnten (ich sag nur Rasender Falke) aber so Kommunikationsystem denke ich nuicht das man es hier braucht. --Modgamers 14:14, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Ich habe mal erste Sichtung ergänzt. Das andere kann man ja erstmal drin lassen. Wenn man es im Artikel nicht ausfüllt, wird die Zeile sowieso nicht erstellt. Wenn es aber wirklich nicht nötig ist, kann ich es auch entfernen. --Little Ani Admin 14:18, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::::Genau. Wenn ich nur daran denke, was Anakin so an seinem Delta-7 rumgeschraubt habe, dann ist es schon sinnvoll, auch die Schiffsysteme drin zu lassen. Man kann ja dann aus "Technische Informationen" "Modifikationen" machen, wo dann die Veränderungen aufgeführt sind, ansonsten kannst du die entsprechenden Felder ja frei lassen. Alles klar? Ben Kenobi 14:19, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) Stimmt... außerdem kann die Vorlage ja auch bei Einzelschiffen wie zB. Doomgiver benutzt werden, denk ich mal. Also das doch drin lassen ^^ aber sachen die bei WP zum schluss kommen: *commission= (Indienststellung) *firstsight= (erste Sichtung) *destroyed= (Zerstört) *retired= (Außerdienststellung) *lastsight= (letzte sichtung) Die Sollten scho dabei sein. Sonst noch Ideen ? --Modgamers 14:21, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) :Führt das nicht etwas zu weit? Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 14:23, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Och nö .. eigentlich nicht ^^ Finde ich aber wichtig grade bei Sternzerstörern kann man da viel eintragen.--Modgamers 14:25, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Im eigentlichen Fließtext sollte aber auch noch was stehen. Nicht dass dann die Infobox fünf Bildschirmhöhen einnimmt und der eigentliche Artikel dann nur zwei Zeilen Text einnimmt. Sieht nicht sehr schön aus ^^ Aber ich kann das heute Nachmittag noch ergänzen, muss nämlich jetzt dringend weg. Vielleicht macht das auch Ben für mich :) :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:30, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Hm, ich hab diese Sachen noch hinzugefügt - kann ja nicht schaden, wenn man in der Infobox einen ersten Überblick erhält. Im Fließtext steht dann ja das "Wie". Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 14:36, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Danke, Ben, dass du das schon erledigt hast. Die Infobox ist nun zwar recht lang, aber was solls... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:41, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::::Wie du schon selbst sagtest.. man muss/kann ja nicht alles aussfüllen. Jetzt würd ich nur noch die tolle lila Farbe wie bei WP begrüßen ^^. PS: Können wir noch eine KUS-Person Box machen, die dann Braun als Farbe hat (wie bei Gebäuden)? --Modgamers 22:44, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) Ach ich würde eher die Vorlage zum Schiff und die zum Individuellen Schiff mit der gleichen Farbe belassen. Stattdessen würde ich eine Personen-Infobox zu Kus-Mitgliedern lila machen. Und das Braun würde ich eher für eine Infobox der Yuuzhan Vong verwenden. Ich finde, dass das farblich recht gut zusammenpasst :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:22, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) :Sehr guter Vorschlag, da stimme ich dir zu Ani. Die Infobox sollte für Schiffe sollte dieselbe Farbe haben. Ben Kenobi 15:03, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) Moin, kannst vielleicht nochmal die Reihenfolge der letzten Punkte ändern, sodass "In Dienst Gestellt" vor "Erste Sichtung" steht. "Ausser Dienst" kann dann da stehn bleiben, aber so dass alle Anfänge auf einer oben stehen, und das jeweilige Ende der Schiffe darunter. --Modgamers 12:20, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :Erledigt. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 14:46, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) Artikel! Ich habe ein Artikel über die Gorax verfasst! Der wurde aber gelöscht! Warum? --Heiliger Klingone 19:31, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) :Lösch-Logbuch); 19:13 . . RC-9393 (Diskussion | Beiträge) („Gorax“ gelöscht: kopiert von SWU)--Yoda41 19:33, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ich fehrstehe das nicht warum habt ihr seinen Artikel gelöscht, der war doch gut???????? --Der Heilige Klingone 19:43, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Weil er angeblich von Star Wars Union kopiert war, für genaueres müsst ihr RC fragen.--Yoda41 19:46, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Ich habe diesen Artikel gelöscht, weil er von der Datenbank der Starwars-Union kopiert war. Artikel dürfen ausschließlich auf der Grundlage offizieller Quellen (also Büchern, Filmen, Magazinen oder Videospielen) geschrieben werden; die einzig erlaubte Website, aus der Informationen bezogen werden dürfen, ist Starwars.com. Fanseiten wie Starwars-Union, andere Wikipedias und sonstige, von dritter Seite erstellte Websites, die selber nur Informationen sammeln, sind keine legitimen Quellen. Alles weitere zum Thema, warum keine Artikel von SWU kopieren sollen, findest Du auch hier. Das schadet der Qualität und letztendlich auch der Jedipedia selbst. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 19:50, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) Warum schadet das Jedipedia???? --Der Heilige Klingone 19:54, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) 1. Weil es das Copyright der SWU verletzt. 2. Weil es keine offizielle Quelle ist und auf diese Weise falsche Informationen weiterverbreitet werden, die sich in der Datenbank der SWU befinden. 3. Lies die Ausführungen in dieser Diskussion, die den Rest erklären müßten. Die Tatsache, daß Artikel nur auf der Grundlage offizieller Quellen verfaßt werden sollen, ist Teil der Jedipedia-Richtlinien. RC-9393 Admin 19:59, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) Na ok, Aber es werden doch keine falschen Informationen weiterverbreitet!!!!!! --Der Heilige Klingone 20:05, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) Aber natürlich können falsche Infos weiterverbreitet werden. Nun stell dir mal vor, jemand schreibt bei Star Wars Union irgendwelche Gerüchte oder andere falsche Inhalte rein und wir übernehmen das hier. Am Ende kann niemand mehr sagen, wer, von wem, an wen und woher etwas kam. Den Sinn von Jedipedia habt ihr heiligen Klingonen wohl noch nicht verstanden. Es ist natürlich eine Fan-Seite. Aber keine gewöhnliche, wo wir aus der Luft gegriffene Geschichten und Informationen, die nur der Fan-Fiction entspringen, reinschreiben können. Dies ist ein Archiv und eine Datenbank und wir sind, wenn man so will, die Archivare oder Buchhalter hier. Und deshalb sind wir auf offizielle Quellen angewiesen und müssen selbst bei Informationen aus der Wookiepedia vorsichtig sein. Lest euch doch bitte die Richtlinien von Jedipedia durch. Da steht alles drinnen. :) E.B 20:43, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) :Das ist wie bei stille Post, wenn am Anfang jemand was sagt, kommt am Schluss nicht immer das selbe raus. Genauso kann dies der Fall sein, wenn man sich nur von Drittseiten informiert. SWU ist genauso wenig fehlerfrei, wie die Jedipedia. Und um keine Fehler einzubauen oder das Risiko gering zu halten, werden Kopien von anderen Seiten strikt abgelehnt. Am besten schreibst du deine Artikel anhand von offiziellen Quellen selbst. Dann kommt immer was gutes dabei raus. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:56, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) Ok, Danke Jungs jetzt habe ich es verstanden. Ich finde das super gut das ihr das so macht weil es währe ja nicht so toll falsche informationen zu bekommen (sich es an Lesen). Habe mir jetzt auch die Richtlinien von Jedipedia durch gelesen. Ich habe Informationen von den Ofizellen Star Wars Fact Files die kann ich doch hier rein schreiben, oder? STAR WARS ist super cool, manchmal gleube ich ich lebe für Star Wars, Und ich möchte mich auch noch mal bedanken an alle die hier Star Wars Informationen hir rein schreiben, ich finde das einfach super!!!! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:38, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) :Natürlich kannst du die Informationen aus den Fact Files verwenden. Das ist auch eine häufige Quelle von mir, da die einfach super ausführlich sind. Danke auch für deine Komplimente, das motiviert uns :) --Little Ani Admin 21:41, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) Super danke werde ich wenn ich es schaffe morgen gleich machen. Würd sonst ein bischen zu spät führ mich es jetzt noch zu machen. Darf ich dich fragen wie Alt du bist?? --Der Heilige Klingone 22:09, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) :Du kannst das machen, wann du Zeit dazu hast. Es drängt dich ja niemand ;) Ich bin 18 Jahre alt. In der Infobox auf meiner Benutzerseite steht mein genaues Geburtsdatum. --Little Ani Admin 22:13, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) Ich bin jetzt auch bei Wookiepedia unter "E.B". Besucht mich dort ruhig auch mal! :) E.B 05:35, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) :Schön, dass es dich nun auch in englisch gibt. Die Globalisierung hat auch die befallen, multikulti eben... ;) Erstelle dich dort mal eine Benutzerseite, ist ja auch dein gutes Recht... dann kannst du bei deiner deutschen und englischen Seite einen Interwiki-Link ergänzen. Cool, nicht wahr...? :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:29, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) Danke für deine Antwort, ich bin 15, Finde das toll das etwas ältare sich auch so für Star Wars interessiert. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:17, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) Verbesserung eines Bildes Ich habe ein Bild hochgeladen. Es heißt: Leed.jpg. Auf dem PC hat es viel kleiner und besser ausgesehen. Ich bitte dich es zu verbessern oder zu löschen, denn es zu groß und unscharf. Gruß Adi Sei 16:30, 20. Feb 2007 (CET). :Also ich finde das Bild recht gut. Kann nicht sagen, dass es in irgendeiner Weise unscharf ist oder zu groß geraten ist. Ein Moire-Effekt ist erkennbar, aber das ist bei Scans keine Seltenheit. Also kein Grund zur Sorge. Nur nutzen musst du das Bild noch und unbedingt eine Quelle dazu schreiben, sonst landet es ruck, zuck wieder im Mülleimer... ;) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:32, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Du hast ja gesehen, dass ich da schon ne neue Version hochgeladen hatte? Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:33, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Nö, das habe ich mir nicht angeguckt. Dann hat sich die Sache ja schon erledigt, dank dir Ben. Vielen Dank, sehr freundlich von dir... Aber wo ist das Bild her, was ist die Quelle? Bitte nachtragen, Adi Sei. Das ist sehr wichtig. --Little Ani Admin 18:37, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) Interwiki-Links Wie kann ich denn einen "Interwiki" Link aufstellen? Ich würde schon ganz gerne die beiden Seiten miteinander verbinden!!! E.B 11:48, 21. Feb 2007 (CET) :Hallo E.B, wenn du eine deutsche und eine englische Seite miteinander verlinken willst, setzt Du auf der deutschen Seite ans Ende der Seite den Code en:Name-der-englischen-Seite. In der Wookieepedia funktioniert es genauso, dort schreibst du de:Name-der-deutschen-Seite. Ani, entschuldige, daß ich Dir vorgegriffen habe, aber ich war gerade zufällig hier ;-) Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 12:46, 21. Feb 2007 (CET) *Premia Admin 13:29, 21. Feb 2007 (CET) Ich ergänze die Liste: es:Name-der-spanischen-Seite fr:Name-der-französischen-Seite hu:Name-der-ungarischen-Seite nl:Name-der-niederländischen-Seite pl:Name-der-polnischen-Seite pt:Name-der-portugiesischen-Seite ru:Name-der-russischen-Seite ::Kein Problem, dass ihr geantwortet habt. Ich danke euch dafür :) Ich wusste noch gar nicht, dass es auch eine niederländische Wiki gibt, die anderen waren mir alle bekannt. Wieder was dazu gelernt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:04, 21. Feb 2007 (CET)Danke für die Info. Soweit ich weiß, gibt es auch ein Mediawiki Archiv zu der "Alien" Filmreihe mit Sigourney Weaver. Kennt jemand den Namen der ...pedia?E.B 14:01, 22. Feb 2007 (CET) Die Mandalorianer Hallo Little Ani ich wollte mal wissen ob man sagen kann das die Mandalorianer eine eigene Rasse sind oder sind die nur ein volk???? --Der Heilige Klingone 15:05, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :Die Mandalorianer sind ein Volk. Aber schau dir besser unseren Artikel an, den RC-9393 so wunderbar verfasst hat → Mandalorianer. Dort kannst du alles über dieses Volk nachlesen. :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:33, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Ok danke, Noch zwei fragen. Wo her hat RC-9393 alle Informationen und kann man seinen Namen hir ändern ? --Der Heilige Klingone 15:43, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :RC-9393 hat diese Informationen aus hauptsächlich aus Videospielen, Büchern und Comics. Insbesondere die Bücher von Karen Traviss habens ihm angetan :) Ebenso die Comicserie zu Boba Fett, Open Seasons. Von wo die Infos genau entnommen wurden, kannst du ja bei jedem Artikel im Abschnitt Quellen nachgucken. Seinen eigenen Benutzernamen kann man hier nicht ändern. Die Funktion, die das möglich macht, müssten in dieser Wiki noch installieren. Vielleicht ist im nächsten Wiki-Update möglich... mal schauen. Bis dahin müsstest du dich schon neu anmelden und deinen alten Account aufgeben. --Little Ani Admin 15:49, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Ok, danke aber wann kommt den das neu Update? --Der Heilige Klingone 16:21, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :Wie gesagt, mal schauen... :) --Little Ani Admin 16:28, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Hallo, Ich habe noch eine frage. Ob es dise Comics auch auf Deutsch gibt? Star Wars Empire 01. Betrayal: Empire, Star Wars Empire 02. Darklighter: 2, Star Wars Empire 03. The Imperial Perspective: 3, und Star Wars Empire 04. The Heart of the Rebellion: 4. Ich hoffe ja denn ich liebe Star Wars Comics. --Der Heilige Klingone 17:32, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Das habe ich noch vergessen Star Wars Empire 05. Danke --Der Heilige Klingone 17:37, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Übrigens, ich bin in Sachen Mandalorianer auch ein Experte. Habt ihr schon mal einen Blick unten auf meine Benutzerseite geworfen?E.B 18:52, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Ups,Hehe, Habe ich nicht gesehen. Und was sachst du zu meiner Frage? --Der Heilige Klingone 19:18, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Tja, die ursprünglichen Mandalorianer waren schon eine Spezies. Es waren die Taung. Sie waren eine clanbasierte Spezies, die einen Kriegerkodex hatte aber sehr offen gegenüber anderen Spezies war. Und so kam es, dass sich im Laufe ihrer Planeteneroberungen viele Spezies in ihre Kultur eingliederten, sodass im Laufe der Jahrtausende immer weniger Taung unter den Mandalorianern waren und diese nun wohl hauptsächlich aus Menschen bestehen, wie man an Leuten wie Jango Fett, Jaster Merell und ähnlichen Charakteren aus der Zeit des mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieges sehen kann. Seit Canderous Ordo sind eigentlich fast alle berühmten Mandalorianer nur noch Menschen gewesen. Das steht auf meiner Seite auch drauf. Wenn du dich für die Mandalorianer interessierst, dan lies es doch mal. Ich würde mich drüber freuen, den es war viel Mühe. E.B 19:29, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Ok, werde ich machen. Die armen Mandalorianer die haben im Bürgkrieg richtich Leute verloren!!Sniff ( Ich mag die Mandalorianer) --Der Heilige Klingone 19:35, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :E.B, es gibt aber auch den entsprechenden Hauptartikel zu den Mandalorianer. Eine Benutzerseite ist ja kein Artikel, bitte nicht verwechseln... Wieso steht auf deiner Benutzerseite überhaupt so viel über die Mandalorianer, obwohl es in der Jedipedia auch die Artikel zu dem Thema gibt, in denen ja die selben Sachen drin stehen wie auf deiner Seite? Das ist doch eigentlich doppelte und unnötige Arbeit, sehe ich zumindest so.... Gruß Little Ani Admin 03:20, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Nein, Warum hasst du meine Artikel gelöscht das waren meine ersten Artikel und du löscht die einfach, snifff, --Der Heilige Klingone 11:55, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Kritik * Deine Worte bezüglich des Artikels Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg zeugt nicht gerade von professioneller Art und Weise einer vernünftigen Kritk. Deine angesprochenen Punkte sind sehr subjektiv und teilweise...entschuldige den Ausdruck..lächerlich. Du fragst um was für Missionen es sich bei einem Star Wars Rollenspiel dreht? Eines das den Bürgerkrieg zwischen Rebellenallianz und Imperium beschreibt? Ich bitte dich Ani, das kann sich doch jeder denken. Du bist ja quasi Ausgerastet und das finde ich schon ziemlich arm. Das es in der Realität kein Imperium und keine Rebellenallianz gibt ist mir übrigens auch klar, aber worum es in einem Rollenspiel geht, dürfte dir doch auch geläufig sein...also..würde es sehr begrüßen wenn du deine Kritik ein wenig zurückschraubst und uns nicht so komplett dämlich darstellst. P.S. Die Werbung ist übrigens mit der Jedipedia Administration abgesprochen. :Aha, das ist abgesprochen! Komisch, davon weiß ich noch gar nichts und dabei bin ich doch Teil dieser Administration... Ich stell euch gar nicht dämlich dar, das ist auch gar nicht meine Absicht. Ich habe den Artikel ganz normal beurteilt... und Defizite auch an den Pranger gestellt, wenn du das nicht willst, darfst du ihn auch nicht kandidieren lassen. Das soll ein Ansporn sein, diese Defizite auszumerzen und keine persönliche Beleidigung gegen die Seite oder gegen irgendwelche Leute. Vielleicht wusstest du nicht, dass diese Lücken da sind. Sei doch froh, dass dir das einer mitteilt. Ich rede nichts schön, wenn es das nicht ist. Naja, in deinen Augen bin ich dann arm, aber damit kann ich leben. Der Artikel wird durch deine Art und Weise, Kritik zu verkraften, auch nicht exzellent :) --Little Ani Admin 21:11, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) * Nein, du verstehst mich falsch...Kritik Ja !! Aber der erste Satz ( in der jetzt gelöschten Bewertung)mit Worten wie "sucht ihr nach Aufmerksamkeit" war eine Frechheit. Und das finde ich einfach nicht ok, natürlich kann ich zB die Missionen genauer erläutern, aber ein Blick auf unsere Homepage erübrigt das. Vielleicht kannst du deine Worte beim nächsten mal etwas geschickter wählen, denn das keine böse Absicht bei dir vorhanden war glaube ich sofort. Nur der Ton spielt die Musik und dein Beitrag war im Grunde genommen einfach nur denunzierend. Periphalos :Naja, vielleicht hat dich der Beitrag von mir etwas aufgewühlt. Das mit der Aufmerksamkeit ist Ironie. Aber lass mich mal chronologisch zusammenfassen. Heute morgen stellst du die Anfrage, auf die Jedipedia linken zu dürfen, vorher erweiterst du den Artikel zu deiner Seite und Minuten nach deiner Erweiterung schlägst du den Artikel zu Exzellenz vor und erzählst mir, einem Admin, dass die Werbung abgesprochen wäre. Was ist das denn? Sorry, aber das ist selbst für eine Wiki zu schnell, was du hier abziehst. Meine Admin-Kollegen stehen, genau wie ich, auf Kriegsfuß mit irgendwelcher Werbung. Die Google-Werbung hier an der Seite tut lediglich die Server-Kosten reinholen und alles andere ist und soll Werbefrei bleiben. Das verstehst du sicherlich. Aber erzähl mir nicht wieder du hättest etwas hinter meinem Rücken was abgesprochen, was gar nicht stimmt. Meine Admin-Kollegen wollen sich vielleicht auch noch zu deinem Vorschlag auf der Hauptseiten-Diskussion äußern... Bitte, bitte nimm die Kritik nicht persönlich. Nächstes mal schreibe ich bei dir: Der Artikel ist schlecht. Dann musst du halt selber gucken, was schlecht ist, aber wir bekommen uns nicht wieder in die Haare. Du musst verstehen, dass der Artikel in seiner jetzigen Form ganz und gar nicht exzellent ist. Einer wie ich, der sich nicht mit Rollenspielen auskennt, kann dir immer noch am besten sagen, wie zugänglich der Artikel ist. Exzellenz zeichnet sich auch dadurch aus, dass er auch für nicht Fachkundige geeignet ist. Außerdem kannst du die Kandidatur nicht einfach löschen. Verstehe ich auch gar nicht. Es gibt jetzt gerade mal eine Kontra-Stimme mehr als Pro. Es besteht keinen Grund alles hinzuschmeißen, denn es gibt auch noch andere Meinungen als meine. Nutze doch die angesprochenen Defizite, um den Artikel zu verbessern. Nur das wollte ich doch damit erreichen. --Little Ani Admin 21:43, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) * schon gut, hab das ganze jetzt angefangen zu überarbeiten.ist noch nicht ganz fertig ( verlinken etc )..aber dafür jetzt informativer als vorher..denke ich Periphalos :Das ist auf jeden Fall schon mal ein Schritt nach vorne. Freut mich, dass du die Kritik doch noch zum Anlass genommen hast, um den Artikel zu überarbeiten. Der neue Einleitungssatz klingt aber wie ein verzweifelter Aufruf nach neuen Mitgliedern. Platte Allgemeinheit, neue Gesichter... das klingt schon alles sehr komisch. Achte darauf, dass der Schreibstil neutral gehalten ist. Es dürfen keine Bewertungen und subjektive Beurteilungen darin vorkommen. Der Rest des neuen Artikels ist besser und auf jeden Fall schon gut. Bitte nimm das aber nicht wieder auf dich bezogen, ja? Was ich mir wünschen würde, ist eine Entwicklungsgeschichte der Seite. Vielleicht hat die Seite im Laufe ihres Daseins andere Hauptseiten gehabt, die man dann hier in einer Galerie präsentieren kann. Vielleicht inspiriert dich dazu der Artikel zur Jedipedia oder StarWars-Union. Eine etwas neutralere Betrachtung des Rollenspiels wäre schon sehr wünschenswert. Ich weiß, dass das vielleicht schwer ist, wenn einem die Seite selber gehört... ich will es ja nur gesagt haben. --Little Ani Admin 22:36, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) * hmm..ok, der erste Satz ist wirklich blöd..das mit den alten Seiten muss ich schauen ob ich die noch irgendwo finde. Mit der neutralen Bewertung sieht das aber eher schlecht aus, ich will ja die Leute locke ;-)..besser gesagt überzeugen und da muss ich das ganze schon ein wenig anpreisen. btw...das mit der link anfrage und dem plötzlichen auftauchen meines artikels zur wahl ist wirklich reiner zufall gewesen *g* Hab das vorhin so beim stöbern entdeckt und meinen artikel gedankenlos angemeldet, ist also kein zusammenhang. Periphalos :Ha ha ha, sehr witzig... das mit dem locken und anpreisen der Seite meine ich. Da bist du hier echt fehl am Platz, denn wir wollen in keinem Artikel irgendwelche Werbung sehen! Artikel müssen neutral sein, das ist Richtlinie und unanfechtbar. Nur wenn der Artikel neutral ist, gut aufbereitet, umfangreich, keine Fragen mehr offen lässt und alles genau erklärt von den Spielregeln bis zur Mechanik und über die einzelnen Missionen, wird er exzellent. Und stell dir vor: Wenn der Artikel exzellent ist, steht er irgendwann einen ganzen Monat lang auf der Hauptseite. Das wäre die beste und günstigste Werbung, die du überhaupt bekommen könntest. Nur muss er eben bestimmte Anforderungen erfüllen und dass das nicht von heute auf morgen geht, sollte dir klar sein. --Little Ani Admin 22:48, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) * War wirklich keine Absicht, allerdings verbesser ich den Artikel jetzt nicht um bei Jedipedia evt. mal einen Monat auf der Hauptseite stehen zu können. Bei allen Respekt aber so bekannt ist Jedipedia nun auch nicht, da fruchten unsere anderen Werbemaßnahmen schon eher. Ich bastel daran, damit Leute die nach Rollenspielen suchen und dafür habt ihr hier ja eine Rubrik, Interesse an unseren kriegen....nicht mehr und nicht weniger Periphalos Ich sage nur noch: Der Artikel soll informieren und nicht unbedingt Interesse wecken oder gar locken. Basta! So läuft das hier. --Little Ani Admin 23:05, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) * Nun, er informiert sehr gut über das was für unser Rollenspiel relevant ist. Finde es übrigens sehr amüsant wie du dich hier über die "Werbung" (Was eigentlich eher eine Präsentation ist) von GBK mukierst, aber Jedipedia im selben Atemzug RS-Atlantis aim Jedipedia-Portal verlinkt hat *g* Periphalos Werbung :-) Unseren Artikel habe ich übrigens von Premia via ICQ absegnen lassen :-) Nur so als Info MfG Periphalos :Beenden wir das Gespräch lieber. Wir drehen uns im Kreis, ich habe keine Lust mich ständig zu wiederholen und wir werden sehen, wie dein Artikel am Schluss aussehen wird... du willst mich nicht verstehen... viel Erfolg mit deinem Rollenspiel noch und Spaß vor allem! --Little Ani Admin 23:32, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) * hmm...sollte es als Administrator nicht auch (u.a.) deine Aufgabe sein, die Anliegen der Benutzer zu klären? Welcher Admin geht einfach so, nur weil vielleicht ein Argument seine Ansicht in Frage stellt...vielleicht aber bin ich ja auch wirklich zu blöd und verstehe DICH komplett falsch. Aber gut, wir werden sehen wie sich das ganze entwickelt und ich werde diese debatte einen deiner kollegen vorzeigen, mal sehen was der davon hält. wünsche dir einen schönen abend Periphalos :Welche Debatte denn? Meinst du im ernst, du kannst meine Admin-Kollegen gegen mich aufhetzen. Du bist lustig, aber auf eine ganz spezielle Weise :) Ich habe dich lediglich darauf hingewiesen, dass die Jedipedia kein Sammelsorium von Fansportalen ist, die sich hier um Werbeplätze zanken. Auf Deutsch: Die Jedipedia will keine Werbung haben. Wenn du das nicht verstehst, bist fehl am Platz, ganz klar. Und es gibt hier gar keine Angelegenheiten von Benutzern zu klären, das ist alles im Rahmen der Richtlinie. --Little Ani Admin 23:43, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) * Nein...Nein...ach verdammt...geschriebene Worte sind so verdammt ausdruckslos -.- Ernsthaft: Ich will weder Dir noch sonst jemanden irgendwas böses und aufhetzen ist nur was für 14 jährige Mädchen. Nein...ich verstehe deinen Einwand, aber irgendwie auch nicht wenn ich mir den Weblink zum RS-Atlantis ansehe. Das ist doch auch Werbung...Wookipedia, SW Chroc. kann ich nachvollziehen, aber wenn ihr Atlantis verlinkt, andere wiederum nicht..mhmm. Warum nicht einfach einen Bereich wo Rollenspiele wie unsere sich Präsentieren können? Die sind doch auch ein wesentlicher Teil im SW Universum. Trotzdem, auch wenn wir unterschiedliche Ansichten haben..ich will nichts böses ;-) Mit Anliegen meinte ich nur die Tatsache der "Werbung" zu besprechen, nichts weiter. Drücke mich nur sehr ungeschickt aus *grumpf* Periphalos *Premia Admin 03:15, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) @Periphalos: Wenn du dich noch erinnerst, hatte ich dich im ICQ darauf hingewiesen, dass sich dein Artikel zu sehr wie Werbung liest. Bild:;-).gif Die neutrale Sicht ist ein wichtiger Grundsatz für jeden Artikel, der bei Jedipedia verfasst wird. Was die Werbung und somit die Linkpartner auf Jedipedia angeht, arbeiten wir noch daran und es sind noch keine Richtlinien diesbezüglich festgelegt. In der Hinsicht bitten wir also noch um etwas Geduld. Du musst es so sehen: Dass dein RPG in der Jedipedia als Artikel verzeichnet ist, sorgt bereits für Werbung. Jedipedia hat im Durchschnitt täglich weit über 2.000 Unique Visits. Der eine oder andere wird also mit Sicherheit durch Jedipedia auf dein RPG aufmerksam werden. Alle Seiten, die auf der Hauptseite und im Jedipedia-Portal verlinkt sind, bitten wir bis zur Festlegung der Richtlinien für Linkpartner nicht zu berücksichtigen. Deshalb bitte vorerst keine "Die Seite ist drin! Warum nicht meine?"-Wünsche. Schon sehr bald wird in der Richtung alles seine Ordnung haben. Danke für dein Verständnis. * Verstanden, es werden von mir keine Äußerungen mehr kommen :-) Denke ich hab einiges am Artikel zu tun und damit basta *g* Periphalos * Ani?...Anniiiii?..dürfte ich dich nochmal um einen kritischen Blick auf meinen Artikel bitten?...immerhin warst du es, der mich auf die Fehler aufmerksam gemacht hat *g*...danke Periphalos (Antworte bitte in meinen Diskussionsbereich) ^^ *Bis jetzt habe ich jedes Mal, wenn ich den Artikel kritisiert habe, schlechte Erfahrung gemacht. Sei mir bitte nicht böse, wenn ich darauf verzichten möchte. Nur wenn sich meine Meinung bezüglich des Artikels ändert, ändere ich auch meine Stimme. Die anderen werden dir sicher Kritik geben... Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:46, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) * Nun gib mir doch die Chance mein blödes Verhalten von gestern wett zu machen, ich frag dich sicher nicht damit ich dich danach wieder blöd anmachen kann, sondern weil ein großteil deiner kritik mich am ende auf neue ideen gebracht hat.. Periphalos Vandalismus So etwas unverschämtes, oder? E.B 18:52, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) :So einer musste doch mal wieder kommen. Ohne die Dummen könnte man die Intelligenten nicht mehr definieren ;) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:54, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) Wäre alleine das Bild auf so einer Benutzerseite schon ein Grund zur Sperrung gewesen, wenn er etwas sinnvolles mit unseren Artikeln angestellt hätte? E.B 18:57, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) :Er hat deine Benutzerseite beschmiert, dich angeschnauzt und sexistische Inhalte gepostet. Da war nichts Vernünftiges dabei, sondern gleich drei Gründe diesen Troll zu sperren... --Little Ani Admin 18:59, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) Nein, ich meine folgendes: Gehen wir mal von folgendem Fall aus = So ein Benutzer ist ein aufrichtiger Star Wars Fan, der niemanden beleidigt und keinen Unfug anstellt, sondern sinvolle Beiträge abliefert, hat aber auf seiner Benutzerseite auch so etwas, einfach weil er ein bisschen pervers ist. Wäre das noch in den Grenzen der Gestaltung seiner eigenen Benutzerseite oder würde das wegen dieses Bildes schon nicht mehr toleriert werden? Und wo ich gleich dabei bin: Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Troll und einem Vandalen?E.B 19:04, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) :Also wenn einer ein wenig pervers ist, muss er da uns ja nicht zeigen. Inhalte, die in irgendeiner Weise pervers, rassistisch, sexistisch oder verfassungsfeindlich sind, werden hier entfernt und der Benutzer darauf hingewiesen, dass das hier nicht Gang und Gebe ist. Jeder normale Menschenverstand versteht das und kann das auch nachempfinden, denke ich :) Der Unterschied zwischen einem Troll und einem Vandalen ist ein großer. Ein Vandale zerstört. Er macht die Arbeit anderer mutwillige kaputt, um sich später an dem Anblick der Zerstörung oder der Reaktion der Community zu erfreuen. Ein Internet-Troll macht nichts kaputt, er stiftet nämlich Unruhe und versucht Streit zu verursachen. --Little Ani Admin 19:15, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) Hallo Littel Ani ich will dich ja nicht nerven aber ich würde gerne mal wissen was es mit dem Vandalismus auf sich hat!!!!! Könntest du mir das mal verraten? Viele GrußeHeiliger Klingone 17:46, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) :Was soll ich da verraten? Vandalismus ist eben, wenn ein Benutzer der Jedipedia die Artikel zerstört. Er macht eben keine Veränderungen an den Artikeln, die diesen verbessern, sondern verschlechtern. Und solche Halunken werden hier gesperrt und für immer verbannt... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:57, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) Hat hier also einer einfach komische Artikel verfasst und andere zerstörrt?--Heiliger Klingone 18:03, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ja, ganz genau. Keine Ahnung warum die das machen. Die sind wohl auf der Suche nach Aufmerksamkeit... das muss wohl genauso spannend sein, wie das Verstecken eines Tafelschwamms... :) --Little Ani Admin 18:07, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) Haha sehr witzig!=) lach lach lach!!!!!!--Heiliger Klingone 18:17, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) Hilfe Mein Freund will sich bei Jedipedia anmelden, aber es Funktioniert nicht. Es steht bei ihm es muss Cookies aktieviert sein! Was soll er machen.--Heiliger Klingone 18:09, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) :Welchen Internet-Browser verwendet dein Freund? Internet-Explorer, Firefox, oder ein ganz anderer...? Das müsste man zuerst wissen, um die weiteren Schritte zu erläutern. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:16, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) Safari!--Heiliger Klingone 18:23, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ach du meine Güte. Das ist bestimmt so exotisch wie es klingt. Damit kenne ich mich leider nicht aus. Sag doch deinem Freund er soll sich mal mit dem Explorer oder Firefox einloggen. --Little Ani Admin 18:29, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) Er hat es eben mit Firefox versucht! hat aber auch nicht geklappt! Stand immer noch das Cookies aktieviert sein muss! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:44, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) :Als sage deinem Freund das er es mit Firefox probieren soll. Wenn diese Meldung trotzdem kommt, dann gehst du folgendermaßen vor: :#Klicke oben in der Menüleiste auf Extras. Dann öffnet sich ein Fenster... :#Nun wählst du oben bei den Symbolen den Punkt Datenschutz aus. :#Ziemlich in der Mitte des Fensters befindet sich der Abschnitt Cookies. Bei Cookies akzeptieren muss ein Häkchen stehen. Ist das nicht der Fall ist womöglich die Ursache des Fehlers. Mache ein Häkchen hin und klicke auf OK. :#Versuche dich nun anzumelden. Jetzt müsste es klappen... --Little Ani Admin 18:52, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) aber wo genau ist Extras? Er findet es nicht!!!!!!--Heiliger Klingone 19:07, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) :In der Menüleiste, zwischen Lesezeichen und Hilfe.--Yoda41 19:09, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) DANKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:32, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) :Hat es funktioniert? Ich hatte vergessen, dass du nach Extras auf Einstellungen klicken musst. Erst dann öffnet sich ein Fenster. --Little Ani Admin 19:35, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) Ja hat es!!!!!!!!!!! Danke nochmal!!!! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:04, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) Gründe für oder gegen Selbstbildnis in der Jedipedia Welche Gründe, außer der Anonymität, gibt es denn, keinen eigenen Bilder in der Jedipedia zu haben. Ich habe neulich bereits darüber mit Yoda41 gesprochen. Gibt es denn irgendwelche ernsten Gefahren? E.B 21:25, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ja, es gibt eine Gefahr. Stell dir vor deine Mum oder dein Dad surft in der Jedipedia und sie würden plötzlich dein Bild sehen und erkennen, was der eigene Sohn für eine böser Bub ist... schon die Vorstellung ist.... *schüttel* Spaß beiseite! Es gibt echt keine ernsthaften Gründe, die gegen ein eigenes Bild sprechen, zumindest fallen mir keine ein. Es ist vielleicht eine Hemmschwelle da, das eigene Bild hochzuladen. In Deutschland leben über 82 Mio. Menschen. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass dein Banknachbar in der Schule zufällig, ohne das du es ihm sagst, auf das Bild trifft. Und wenn... was ist daran schlimm? Aber es bleibt einem echt selbst überlassen, denn das eigene Bild ist schon sehr privat. Wer das möchte, dem stehen die Wege und Mittel jederzeit parat. Jedem das seine. Ich habe auch mal überlegt, ein Bild von mit hochzuladen. Mein Gesicht ist kein Geheimnis... immerhin spuckt es schon im Internet rum, irgendwo :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:36, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) Ach so, ja deine Mutti hat sich neulich schon fürchterlich in meiner Benutzerdiskussion über dich ausgeheult. Das du endlich lernen sollst deine Sachen alleine zu bügeln, endlich mal dein Zimmer aufräumen sollst und deinen Papi nicht immer beim Zeitung lesen nerven sollst. Das soll ich dir übrigens auch noch mal von ihr ausrichten. Also besser dich du kleiner Elternschreck. =D =D =D E.B 21:46, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) :Sehr witzig! ^^ Darf ich fragen, wieso du mich danach fragst, ob das Probleme bringt. Dir fehlt bestimmt noch ein Klick zum eigenen Bild in der Jedipedia, ist es nicht so? --Little Ani Admin 21:54, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) Ganz so ist es nicht. Ich habe im Moment kein Bild von mir in der Hinterhand, würde euch jedoch gerne mein Gesicht zeigen, trau mich aber nicht. Nichts gegen euch Stamm-Jedipedianer. Ich habe irgendwie Muffensausen vor der großen Weite des Internets. Aber ich denke du hast schon recht, wer sollte es überhaupt finden, wem ich es nicht erzählt habe. Vielleicht bald mal... Noch was: Böse wegen des Witzes? :)E.B 22:01, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) :Nein, noch habe ich den nötigen Humor, um das nicht sehr ernst zu nehmen... --Little Ani Admin 22:11, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) Sorry, dann habe ich unsere Rumwitzelei wohl in den Startlöchern schon wieder abgebremst. Schade! War nicht böse gemeint. Tut mir Leid. E.B 22:16, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) :Nein! Du, mach dir keinen Kopf... ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich es mit Humor gesehen habe. --Little Ani Admin 22:19, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) Na gut, nur hat mir das Wort "noch" etwas Probleme bereitet. Ich hoffe ich werde auch mal ein Bild von dir sehen. Wenn du eins hochladen würdest, würde ich mich auch sofort trauen. Wenn du das mal vorhast, dann lass es mich wissen, ok? :) E.B 22:27, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Mal schauen. Du siehst es ja, wenn du regelmäßig auf meine Benutzerseite klickst, ob da ein Bild von mir ist oder nicht ;) Ich muss allerdings erst nach einem guten Ausschau halten. Es gibt so wenige (gute) Bilder von mir... Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:25, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Meine Neuen Artikel Hi Little Ani ich habe jetzt Zutton und Danz Borin neu geschriben. Mit meinen eigenen Wörtern. Währe sehr nett wenn du dir das mahl angucken könntest. Hoffentlich habe ich jetzt alles richtig gemacht. Gruß!! --Der Heilige Klingone 18:59, 2. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ja, wenn du das mit eigenen Worten geschrieben hast, dann hast du auf jeden Fall schon mal alles richtig gemacht. Wie gesagt darfst du die Fact Files und andere offizielle Quellen dazu benutzen, um zu gucken, was die Personen in Star Wars gemacht haben. Du darfst allerdings nichts wortwörtlich abschreiben. Am besten immer in eigenen Worten Formulieren und dann kann den Artikeln gar nichts mehr drohen, besonders keine Löschung. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:03, 2. Mär 2007 (CET) Ok, Danke, Jetzt habe ich meine ersten richtigen Artikel verfasst!!! Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 19:05, 2. Mär 2007 (CET) Die selbe Person? Hallo Little Ani. Es gibt eine Person die A'Sharad Hett heißt. Aber bei Aurra Sing steht das Sharad Hett von Aurra getötet wurde!!! 32 VSYwurde Sharad Hett getötet. die Frage ist sind Sharad Hett und A'Sharad Hett die selbe Person? Kannst du mir da bitte weiterhelfen? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 01:18, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Klingone, Sharad Hett war der Vater von A'Sharad Hett. Die genauen Details kannst du dem A'Sharad Hett-Artikel entnehmen. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 08:04, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Dem möchte ich noch hinzufügen, dass Aurra Sing keinesfalls die selbe Person ist wie Sharad Hett. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:25, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Nein Little Ani ich wollte nur wissen ob Sharad Hett und A'Sharad Hett die selben Personen sind! Das Aurra Sing kein Tusken ist war mir klar!!=)Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:49, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Achso, dann hatte ich die Frage falsch verstanden. Wie RC-9393 bereits gesagt hat waren die beiden Vater und Sohn... :) --Little Ani Admin 17:51, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Gemein! Hallo Little Ani warum hast du denn, der Heilige Klingone gesperrt, wenn du ihn die chanche gibst Djas Puhr zu endern (bis morgen)? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:50, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Der Heilige Klingone ist nicht gesperrt. Er kann noch wie gehabt den Artikel bearbeiten oder nicht. Weder ich noch ein anderer Administrator hat deinen Freund gesperrt. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, kannst du dich mit einem Blick auf diese Liste vergewissern. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:54, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Aber bei ihm steht wenn er auf bearbeiten geht das er gesperrt wurde!:(--Heiliger Klingone 19:05, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Dann lügt er dich an. Er ist garantiert nicht gesperrt... Er hat alle Rechte, die er sonst auch hatte. Es wurde nicht dergleichen verstellt. --Little Ani Admin 19:09, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Ihrgendwie klappt das aber nicht und dort steht das du ihn gesperrt hast! Ich selber überbringe nur die Nachricht! Ich will ja nicht so klingen als ob ich irgendwie nerven will! Ich bin unschuldig!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:47, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Natürlich bist du unschuldig, wie ich auch. Niemand hat deinen Freund gesperrt. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er gesperrt ist, denn man kann hier alle gesperrten Benutzer einsehen und dein Freund ist dort nicht aufgeführt. Dies bedeutet, dass er nicht gesperrt ist. Du kannst ihn ja mal fragen, ob er einen Screenshot von dem Fenster machen kann, in dem angezeigt wird, dass er gesperrt hat. Evt. kann er es dir schicken und du ladest es hoch, dass ich es sehen kann... ich glaube aber echt nicht, dass er gesperrt ist. Das ist nur noch lächerlich hier... --Little Ani Admin 20:51, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Heiliger Klingone, die Liste der Sperrungen lügt nicht und kann soweit ich weiß auch nicht von einem Administrator verändert werden. Dein Freund muss sich eigentlichirren. Entweder interpretiert er etwas falsch, was dort steht, oder er macht es sogar absichtlich um dich gegen Little Ani wegen der Sache mit dem Artikel aus Protest aufzubringen. Ich traue in der Jedipedia keinem so eine Doppelzüngigkeit zu, jemanden zu sperren und dann zu lügen. E.B 20:58, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Nein, Nein ich glaube er lügt nicht! Auf seinem Bildschirm steht, das er gesperrt wurde weil er ein gewisser Darth Schwanz ist! Ich checke das nicht! und wie gesagt bin ich immer noch unschuldig!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:03, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wie alle Spezialseiten kann niemand, weder Besucher, Benutzer oder Admin, die Liste der gesperrten Benutzer verändern oder manipulieren. Das ist funktionell und technisch nicht möglich. Der heilige Klingone kann sich ganz normal unter seinem Passwort und Benutzernamen anmelden und wie schon die ganze Zeit auch, Artikel editieren. Das garantiere ich! Wenn er weiterhin behauptet, dass er gesperrt ist, soll er mir den Screenshot zeigen, ansonsten klingt das einfach zu absurd. Wenn er sich unter seinem Namen anmeldet, dann wird er auch nicht als Darth Schwanz in Verbindung gebracht, der tatsächlich die Tage gesperrt wurde. --Little Ani Admin 21:06, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Heiliger Klingone und Little Ani: Ich bin mir sicher, dass "Der heilige Klingone" gelogen hat und die Sache mit der Sperrung nur eine Protestaktion wegen des großen Streits um den Artikels ist. Hör zu heiliger Klingone: Erinnerst du dich noch daran dass ich euch meine Hilfe angeboten habe, als ihr vor kurzem auf unserer Seite angekommen seid? Ich bin jemand der aufrichtig daran interessiert ist Neulingen zu helfen und im Zweifelsfalle zwischen ihnen und den Admins zu vermitteln wie es am Anfang unter anderem wegen der Schimpfwörter geschah. Ich möchte euer Freund sein. Aber ich muss dir hier an dieser Stelle sagen: Das Verhalten das "Der heilige Klingone" an den Tag legt enttäuscht mich wirklich sehr. Ich befürchte er hat nun keine Lust mehr in der Jedipedia zu sein weil er beleidigt ist und versucht nun uns und dich durch eine weitere Lüge um diese ominöse Sperrung auseinanderzudividieren. Ich vertraue Little Ani wirklich sehr. Sollte "Der heilige Klingone" sich doch noch einmal melden, so hoffe ich doch, dass man die Sache klären kann. Dazu gehört aber auch die Einsicht von ihm, die Artikel einfach kopiert zu haben. Ich bin sehr an dem Frieden in der Jedipedia interessiert und bitte dich, heiliger Klingone, mit deinem Freund zu sprechen und im klarzumachen, wie wichtig eine Einsicht ist. Die Technik eines Computers kann nicht lügen. Er muss die Artikel wohl wirklich kopiert haben. Der Streit zwischem ihm und meinem Freund Little Ani tut mir weh!!! E.B 21:22, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ach E.B, du bist so lieb :) Die Sache scheint doch komplizierte und vielschichtiger zu sein, als ich angenommen hatte. Entweder Der Heiliger Klingone ist ein ganz Ausgefuchster oder er ist einfach nur dem Pech des Wiki-Programms unters Messer gelaufen... Ich habe mir die Liste der gesperrten Benutzer nochmal angeguckt. Dort steht, dass ich heute einen Benutzer namens Darth Schwanz gesperrt haben soll. Tatsächlich habe ich heute keine Sperrung eingeben. Darth Schwanz habe ich, wie der Liste ebenfalls zu entnehmen ist, am 26. Februar für einen unbegrenzten Zeitraum gesperrt, da er sexistische Bilder hochgeladen und Benutzer beschimpft hat. Genau steht in der Liste: :*''18:20, 3. Mär 2007, Little Ani (Diskussion) blockierte #56 (erlischt 18:20, 4. Mär 2007) (freigeben) (Automatische Blockierung, da Sie eine IP-Adresse benutzen mit „Darth Schwanz“. Grund: „Internet-Troll, Vandalismus“.)'' :Also um 18:20 Uhr wurde eine automatische Sperrung unter meinem Namen eingegeben, da sich eine fremde IP-Adresse mit dem Namen Darth Schwanz eingeloggt hat. Wie es aussieht, hat sich Der heilige Klingone um 18:20 Uhr als Darth Schwanz eingeloggt und das Programm hat seine IP-Adresse automatisch gesperrt. Anschließend wollte er sich wieder mit Der Heilige Klingone einloggen, aber dann war er schon gesperrt, da er zuvor als Darth Schwanz identifiziert wurde. Entweder ist das eine Verkettung unglücklicher Zufälle oder einfach nur Pech, das Der Heilige Klingone widerfahren ist. Ich werde die IP-Adresse, die um 18:20 Uhr gesperrt wurde, entsperren. Dann müsste er sich wieder einloggen können. Ich frage mich nur, wie sich Der Heilige Klingone als Darth Schwanz einloggen konnte! Woher wusste er denn das Passwort von dem Vandalen? --Little Ani Admin 21:27, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Hallo Little Ani und E.B ich kann mich jetzt wider einloggen und hir ist auch der screenshotich hoffe du kannst das lesen!!!!!!!Danke das ich jetzt nicht mer gesperrt bin!! Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 21:34, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Ja, da bist du wieder... Dieses Bild (siehe rechte Seite) ist der Beweiß, dass du dich unter Darth Schwanz eingeloggt hast. aber warum zum Teufel hast du das gemacht? Und was mich noch mehr interessiert: Woher kennst du das Passwort von dem Vandalen? Gibt's das... das ist mir langsam echt zu hoch! --Little Ani Admin 21:39, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Vielleicht hat er aus irgendwelchen technischen Gründen einen IP Nummernwechsel durchgemacht und rein zufällig die Zahl des Vandalen "Darth Schwanz" bekommen?E.B 21:38, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Bei so vielen Milliarden IP-Adressvariationen sehr unwahrscheinlich. Nicht einmal C-3PO vermag die Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung zu einer solchen Theorie ausrechnen zu können. Und außerdem muss er sich auch mit dem Passwort eingeloggt haben, sonst hätte das Programm Darth Schwanz und Der Heilige Klingone nicht in Verbindung gebracht. --Little Ani Admin 21:41, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Hallo Little Ani und E.B ich muss mich entschuldigen SO SEHR, ich weiß jetzt wo ran es lag das ich mich nicht mer einloggen konte. Mein Bruder hatt sich von meinem Computer eingeloggt, unter dem Namen Darth Schwanz, weil er mich und Star Wars nicht mag. Er wollte mir nur einen Streich spielen SORRY. Wir haben es ebend heraus bekommen als ich mit meine Vater darüber gesprochen habe. Ich entschuldige mich noch mal!!!! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:46, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Dein Bruder, soso. Na dann bestell deinem feinen Bruder mal schöne Grüße von E.B. Wahrscheinlich kann er sich daran gar nicht mehr erinnern, aber ich habe ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht, das Bild mit dem Penis von seiner Seite zu nehmen. Daraufhin hat er mich auf meiner eigenen Seite als schwul beschimpft. Netter Bruder, wirklich. Das ist das erste Mal in der Jedipedia, dass ich eine geöffnete Klammer bei dem Smilie mache. :( E.B 21:52, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Schwul du arme kerl ich wusste nicht das er so etwas gemacht hatt. Ich werde mich gleich drum kümmern. Es tuht mir wirklich leid!!!!! Sorry!! Entschuldigung --Der Heilige Klingone 21:55, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Zumindest nicht für die Beleidigungen deines Bruders. Ich möchte nur wissen, ob du bezüglich des Artikel kopierens nun gelogen hast. Eigentlich kann es gar nicht anders sein, da Little Ani gesagt hat, er hat keine Unterschiede festgestellt. Du kannst das ruhig zugeben. Wenn du das tust, wird dir hier niemand böse sein und es dir nachtragen. Nur die Einsicht solltest du haben. :) E.B 22:03, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Gelogen und Gelogen, Also Djas Puhr habe ich schon letzte Woche gemacht bei dem habe ich alles abgeschriben und bei den andren die ich letzte Woche gemacht habe ich auch alles abgeschriben!! Und dann hatt Little Ani die Gelöscht AUSER Djas Puhr, dann habe ich alle und noch ein paar mer wider neu geschriben mit meinen eigenen wörtern, also habe ich auf jeden fall versucht!!! Und dann hatt Little Ani erst heute Djas Puhr und zwei andre artikel gelöscht. Und die habe ich versucht mit eigenen wörtern zu schreiben. Aber habe einige Sätze aus denn Star Wars fact Files genommen. Und das mochte Litte Ani nicht und hatt die Artikel dann gelöscht. Little Ani: Kannst du nich auch Zutton und Myo noch mal wider rein stellen wie du es mit Djas Puhr gemacht hasst. Djas Puhr hatt mein Freund Heiliger Klingone verändert weil ich ja "gespert war" damit er nich gelöscht wird!!! --Der Heilige Klingone 22:16, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Seht ihr Little Ani und E.B. Der Heilige Klingone lügt nicht! Das wusste ich von anfang an! Ich finde das du, Little Ani seine Artikel Myo und Zutton nochmal hochlädest damit er die Chance hat es zu verädern!!!! Bitte:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:20, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Es ist nicht ausreichend, nur einige Sätze zu verändern. Er sagte er habe ihn komplett umgeschrieben, also hat er doch ein Stück weit gelogen. Na es st doch nun egal, Haarspalterei. Die Sache ist aufgeklärt. Litte Ani: Du sagtest ja, Der heilige Klingone hätte alles gleichgelassen. Er hat ein bisschen etwas verändert, was du leider nicht erwähntest. Aber es ist egal. Ich möchte nur alle Beteiligten dazu aufrufen, sich zukünftig nicht mit Teilwahrheiten zu begnügen und möchte ebenfalls allen mein Vertrauen aussprechen. Vertragt euch!!! :) E.B 22:27, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Hallo E.B was meinst du hir mit "Es ist nicht ausreichend, nur einige Sätze zu verändern. Er sagte er habe ihn komplett umgeschrieben, also hat er doch ein Stück weit gelogen". Ich hoffe auch das wir uns alle Vertragen werden!!!! Gruß an alle!! Muß mich noch mal Entschuldigen das ich heute so viele Problem gemacht habe, erst mit den Artikeln und dann das hir alles!! --Der Heilige Klingone 22:34, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Och, man! Ist euch mein Wort so wenig wert... Ich mache auch Fehler und bin auch nicht perfekt, aber man kann es zugeben, wenn man etwas verbockt. Ich nagele niemand gerne an die Wand, aber bevor das gar kein Ende mehr nimmt mit dieser Abschreiben-Thematik und ich hier noch als Lügner abgestemeplt werde, beweise ich es euch bildlich. :*Bild:Fact_File_BAR6,0_NSY.jpg: Dies ist ein Ausschnitt aus der Seite des Offiziellen Star Wars Fact Files, auf der Djas Puhr behandelt wird. Ich habe die wichtigen und kopierten Passagen hervorgehoben. :*http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Djas_Puhr&oldid=63313: Dies ist dein Artikel, denn du am 24. Februar eingestellt hast. :Die anderen Artikel sind genauso 1:1 kopiert. Deshalb werde ich sie auch nicht wiederherstellen... neu schreiben, bringt in diesen Fällen mehr. Ich habe mir nun echt die beste Mühe gegeben um das zu beweisen, was ich die ganze Zeit beteuerte. Wenn du jetzt immer noch behauptest, dass das nicht kopiert ist, Der Heiliger Klingone, und weiterhin meckerst, dann werde ich dich sperren müssen. Also gebe dich damit zufrieden, gebe es am besten zu und versuche nicht, Tatsachen zu verdrehen. Und das meine ich jetzt im Ernst... --Little Ani Admin 22:45, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Haßt du das da oben nicht gelesen. Ich habe es doch zugegeben!!!! --Der Heilige Klingone 22:50, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Dann ist ja gut... danke für deine schnelle Einsicht. Beste Grüße Little Ani Admin 22:54, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Ich muss mich auch noch mal Entschuldigen. Es tut mir alles sehr leid und och hoffe das wir in zugunft besse zusamm Arbeiten können. --Der Heilige Klingone 23:00, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Also mir bedeutet dein Wort schon sehr viel Little Ani!!!E.B 10:17, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) :) :Daran habe ich auch nicht gezweifelt, E.B. Nun ist die Sache ja zum Glück bereinigt und alle Missverständnisse aufgeklärt... Eine schwere Geburt, war das! :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 11:43, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) Ja, Ich muss mich noch mal Entschuldigen. Aber wenn man das da oben so durch liest finde ich das schon hart das ihr dem Heiligen Klingonen nicht geglaubt habt!!! --Der Heilige Klingone 13:51, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) :Sag mal... wie oft willst du dich denn nochmal entschuldigen. Ich habe es längst wahrgenommen :) Das war alles ein Missverständnis, denn niemand konnte wissen, dass du mit diesem Darth Schwanz in Verbindung stehst. Lass es jetzt bitte gut sein... ich will echt nicht länger darüber diskutieren. Immerhin ist jetzt alles aufgeklärt und behoben. --Little Ani Admin 13:56, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) Das denke ich auch. Little Ani, Der heilige Klingone und heiliger Klingone: Lasst meinen Beitrag jetzt als Schlusskommentar fungieren und uns vier erst wieder miteinander reden, wenn es nach einer neuen Überschrift um ein anderes Thema geht. Das ist für unsere Nerven, insbesondere für Little Anis Nerven das beste. Also: Neue Überschrift, Neues Thema und bloß nicht wieder diese Diskussion ausgraben. Schluss!!!! E.B 14:08, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) PN Hallo, Ani! Guck dir mal deine PNs an. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 20:40, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich eine PN bekommen hatte. Sorry! Ich werde deiner Bitte natürlich nachgehen... das ist doch gar kein Problem :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:53, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) * Supi! :) Danke. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 21:20, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) * Kein Problem! Die andere Vorlage mache ich morgen... ich hoffe die Vorlage, die ich da gemacht habe, gefällt ;) --Little Ani Admin 22:23, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) Neues Buch Neues Buch von Timothy Zahn soll bald kommen.. weist schon mehr darüber? --Modgamers 11:14, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :Das Buch ist bereits seit dem 30. Januar 2007 erhältlich und erzählt eine Geschichte, die zeitlich nach Eine neue Hoffnung und vor Das Imperium schlägt zurück angesiedelt ist. In dem Roman spielen Figuren wie Luke, Han, Leia und Mara die Hauptrolle und er soll die Situation der Rebellen und des Imperiums zwischen den beiden Episoden gut behandeln. Um was die Geschichte genau geht, kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, da ich das Buch (noch) nicht gelesen habe. Die Tatsache, dass das Buch von Timothy Zahn geschrieben wurde, macht es doch recht interessant. Wie du auf meiner Benutzerseite sehen kannst, habe ich es in die Bücher, die ich noch lesen werde eingetragen. Es steht bei mir im Regal... doch bisher unangetastet. Sobald ich es gelesen habe, werde ich auch wieder eine Inhaltsangabe zu schreiben... :) Aber erst muss ich unbedingt Exile fertig lesen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:45, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Janee, ich mein ob dies schon in Artikel- und oder Newsfrom gegossen wurde? Gibbet zB. schon ein Deutschen Release? --Modgamers 18:09, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Nein es gibt keinen deutschen Veröffentlichungstermin. Das Buch ist bisher nur in Amerika erschienen und so wird es wahrscheinlich auch bleiben. Eine dt. Veröffentlichung wird – wenn überhaupt – wieder lange auch sich warten lassen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:29, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Verweis Ich habe etwas im Vorschlägeforum über die Wookipedia!!!E.B 15:43, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ich habe mich dazu geäußert :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:30, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Benutzerliste? Hallo Little Ani, was soll ich jetzt machen wenn ich einen bestimmten Bentzer suche? ich krieg das nicht mehr hin! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:05, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wenn du weißt, wie er heißt, dann gib einfach "Benutzer:Name" in das Suchen-Feld ein. Falls du allerdings nicht weißt, wie er heißt, wirst du wohl oder übel die Benutzerliste durchsuchen müssen. Um eine bereinigte Benutzerliste zu sehen, musst du in der Navigation auf "Benutzerliste" klicken, wo du dann in die Kategorie:Jedipedianer weitergeleitet wirst. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:30, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Ja, Ben hat alles sehr gut erklärt. Ich hoffe deine Frage ist nun beantwortet, Heiliger Klingone! :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:21, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) Glückwunsch Hi Little Ani! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!!!! ;-)--Yoda41 10:20, 10. Mär 2007 (CET)